


The Divine Tragedy

by StarkyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angel John, Angels, Angelstuck, Demon Dave, Demons, Demonstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkyKitty/pseuds/StarkyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't planning on getting taken that day.</p><p>You were planning to get out as soon as you can.</p><p>You weren't planning on actually wanting to stay down there with him.</p><p>And now you are planning on ways to make it possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'd like to say that there isn't that much violence in this chapter, but there will most likely be later on. I just thought I'd be kind to tag that just so people would at least be warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It started out like any other simple day in your  same old routine life that has been going on for longer then you can count on your fingers and toes. The air a crisp refreshing feeling in your lungs, even though breathing is still just a reflexive impulse and something that isn't required to do all the time, as well as blinking, but that's just something everyone  does because it's just creepy if you don't .

That's all beside the point.

You take a soft step out of your house, your bare toes landing soundlessly against the white puffy ground. There is no need to wear shoes here too, some do, but you opt for going barefoot. Closing your door you walk to the edge of said  downy ground, and peer over the edge, down to the other layers of clouds and the few lone figures that are gliding between them. A small content smile graces your face, it really does feel like home even though your real home is years in the past.

"John!" A voice snaps you out of your train of thought, a very familiar  voice, and you turn around and look up to the sky. Sun beams blind your vision for a fraction of a second before you block the light with your hands and your eyes adjust, just in time to see Jade, her long black hair whipping behind her as she swoops towards you quickly. Her wings tuck in more towards herself to as she starts dive bombing towards you.  Dive bombing.  Crap.

Jade wraps her slender arms around you and you start tumbling down in a blur of white feathers and black hair, her laugh just like ringing bells flitting through the morning air and into your ears. Y ou can't help yourself when a wide grin spreads across your face and your own laugh  joins hers, albeit yours more from your chest and of course, more masculine . Crashing through a few clouds on the fall, you eventually dislodge her from you so you can spread your own wings slowly, tilting your body back ever so slightly, no need to cause any unwanted injuries to your o nly  mode of transportation. Eventually each  of yours momentum slows to a near stop, your wings shaking slightly and a few loose feathers falling out of their hold.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jade inquires after her laughter stops, her green eyes peering over at you through her round thick framed glasses  and her bright pearly white teeth showing in an ear to ear grin.

"Well for one thing planning on not getting tackled by an inexperienced right after I woke up," Jade just laughs at you, and you roll your eyes, even though your grin matches that of Jades. "Really though, I was on my way to guard duty." Each Angle is required to serve an hour of guard duty every five years, and of course yours had to be in the earliest part of morning. "I could be asking the same thing to you though."

"Oh, I'm just on my way to take care of  Bec !" She remarks looking off in the distance to where the animals are sheltered .  Bec is her dog that also had died with her, it was supposedly a horrible death that she doesn't bring up often, but newly deceased don't like talking about  their deaths  at all, it's not uncommon. "I honestly don't know why he can't come live with me," her bottom lip juts out in a small pout, and she crosses her arms, acting completely childish over an unchangeable thing.

"You know just as well as I do that animals aren't equipped with what we  have," you jester towards your wings and then hers, each glowing a soft color of white in the morning sun.

"Yeah I know, it's just sort of a hassle, but I guess I'll get over it in time," she suggests with a shrug just as the animal shelter comes into view. "Well I guess I'll catch you later then John," and just as quickly as she came, she leaves, flying off towards the large cloud with the equally as large building and fenced in play area. You head off towards the other direction, where the gate is and where there is a guard tower waiting for you to take post in.

It takes a few minutes of flying before the giant golden gates come into view, blinding you with their  always present glow and the extra shine from  the suns lights. Over in the other tower the Angel you will be working with for the next hour is already perched there, bright blonde hair glistening in the light just like the gates, and his arms folded neatly on the balcony ledge of the tower. You fly up to the top of your tower, and take your spot, scanning the never ending horizon and watching the other young souls fly up to the gate, being let in one at a time. 

The view is amazing you must admit, even though you've seen it many of times. The light that's cast over the valley of blue is amazing, only obstructed once by the glowing door far off in the distance, floating on a single cloud with no others around it to accompany it. That door is the only way out of here, and the only way in, from the mortal world is what you've been told. Only select people can go through it, and even from your years of being here you haven't seen it been used, which leaves you to believe it's some folk lore of the sorts.

Other than the door the rest of the area is empty, no more mountains or fields or oceans, or any other geological feature you left behind in the real world. You would call it the sky, that big blue mass in front of you, but it's too weird, considering the sky is supposed to be above you, even though you are currently in the sky. Using technical terms for these types of things is something you have learned to stop doing, it's so much easier not to.

You lean over the edge of the towers white balcony walls, resting your elbows on the top of it to get in a more comfortable position, and than start to space out into the deep blue color in front of you. It takes a while, but you slowly start to see the dark mass way, and by way out it's so far out that if you weren't just happening to look there, you wouldn't have seen it. The hair on your arms starts to raise, as an electric buzz of panic starts to course through your body, and you stand up straight again, looking over at the other Angel.

He seemed to have noticed it to, his face has a frantic look written all over it, and he looks just as panicked as you are. You both seem to move at the same time, hitting your respective buttons that are stationed in your towers, that sound the alarm.

The sirens are an ear splitting noise, making you want to cower  somewhere that you feel safe, like back at your house, like being there some how would some how save you from the unknown that is slowly approaching your only sanctuary. Other Angels, the older ones in their armor and their skilled fighting abilities, fly up to the gate in a flurry of feathers and yelled commands, some landing around you to start bombarding you with questions as to why the alarm was sounded. All you can manage is a single finger pointed out to the blue mass, where the dark form is getting closer, and closer every wa sted  second that you stay here standing around doing absolutely nothing as to figure out why it is coming closer, and what it is.  They tell you to get back, just in case this is a situation that you shouldn't be around for, which you are happy to comply, and fly back a few hundred feet to stay out of their way, but still be there so you can see what this is.

It took you a moment to finally hear it, but once you do, a chill runs down your back. The noise of thousands of voices, gnashing teeth, and a large mass of tattered wings fills your ears, soaking deeply into your skin and leaving it's permanent ,  searing mark .  It hits you quickly what, or more correctly who, is coming towards you. It's  them,  and they've come to take what you love away.

Flying farther back away from the gates, you go to find Jade, who  was easy to spot from where she stands out in front of the animal shelter. She spots you quickly and starts frantically waving her arms to get your attention, as if you didn't already see her. Pushing your wings to go as quickly as you can, you fly towards her and land on the soft clouds, her frantic waving stopping but her body is still trembling as if from the force of the wave.

"What's going on! Why did you sound the alarm!" She instantly starts attacking you with frantic questions, some of which you don't even know the complete answers too.

"Jade calm down," you attempt interjecting in, and when that doesn't work you opt for grabbing onto her shoulders and gently shaking her. "Jade, it's  them , I need you to calm down now and listen to me."

Her face instantly pales at the mentioning of who it was, and then just as quickly as she stopped, she's right back to frantically voicing her opinions and talking about things that don't seem all that relevant at this exact time.

"Jade," you shake her again and she stops talking, her wide emerald eyes searching your blue ones for answers. "We need to go closer to the center, away from the gates, we don't want to get attacked. This way it buys us more time for finding a place to hide, and our chances of surviving will be much greater."

Jade nods in understanding, and unfurls her wings, shaking them out and getting ready to take off. You do just the same, and step back from her to give you each your own space, and then push off the ground, your wings taking over and pumping you up into the air with Jade by your side.

"You lead, I'll stay close behind you just incase something comes up behind us." You tell her, she nods again, words seeming to not find their way to her mouth even though just a few minutes ago they were spewing out with no control.

Flying off away from the gates and the impending danger, you hear shouts for help and the screeching of metal bending in ways that it most likely shouldn't be bending. You know it's the gates getting ruined, that they are falling, and no one can do anything about it, which is what makes you pump your wings just that faster, and hope that Jade get's the message. That's before you hear a heartbreaking howl, and Jade rears back, instantly stopping in her tracks and nearly causing you to collide into her.

"What are you doing Jade! We need to get out of here!" You cried out to her as she turns around, her eyes going wide and sta ring  off somewhere behind you. Turning around, you see what she is looking at. "No Jade we can't, he'll be fine! They'll take care of him for you!"

"We have to get him!" She wails as she soars back through the clouds with all her might, heading straight towards her loyal dog who escaped out of the front doors in the chaos of the other Angels.  Bec  stands at the edge of the cloud he has always been on, his tail wagging furiously at the sight of Jade, and his ears standing rigid on the top of his head.

"Come on boy, let's get going!" She motions at her dog as she lands on the clouds next to him, you following right after her having no plans on leaving her behind any time soon. The dog whines helplessly now that he can see their sickly forms filing through the gates and heading towards you now. Hundreds of them are coming in, some faster than the others and gaining on the two of you quicker than you'd like.

"We have to get going Jade. Here I'll pick him up for you," you offer, bending over to scoop the heavier dog up into your arms. Flying with him might be a challenge, extra weight has always been something that is harder to maneuver with but you'll find a way.

Pumping your wings, you send yourself up into the air, Jade taking a moment to look at the demented force of people in front of you before flying up underneath you.  Bec  strains his neck, his soft white fur tickling against your arms, as he looks down to watch his loved owner follow you too.

It came out of nowhere honestly, and you don't know how he got there so quickly. A large body comes crashing into Jade, to quick for you too see just like he appeared out of thin air, knocking Jade off balance with a cry as she plummets a good fift y  feet down from the surprise. The dog starts shaking trying to break free of his bonds but you grip him tighter, fingers deep into his fur like he is your o nly  life line right now.

"Jade no!" You wail, knowing there is nothing you can do holding her dog. If you drop the dog and save her, she'd be upset, but you can't just not help her out. So you tuck your wings slightly, helping you start to fall down at a controlled rate, hoping to land right on top of the offending mans head. Just like before though, he's gone, vanishing into thin air only to appear by Jade once again.

The blonde grabs onto Jade quickly, her body thrashing against the larger man, kicking and screeching for help, for him to spare her and let her go. But, her words seem to fall on deaf ears, for he pushes her harshly out in front of him, spinning her at the same time so her back is towards him.

"No!" You cry out, sending yourself flying at the man, but it's to late. He grabs her fragile wings in his clawed hands, putting a boot clad foot on her lower back and pushes with his boot at the same time as pulling back harshly.

A scream gurgles out of her mouth, shattering your ears and sending the dog in a yowling, thrashing frenzy in your arms. The demon cackles manically, his fingers soaked in the purest blood, as he watches her fall, her long black hair whipping around her body, serving no comfort as the clouds fly by her in a blur.

You didn't realize it but a scream of your own has been bursting out of your throat, tearing the tender flesh inside to a raw pulp and causing a low burning of guilt in the pit of your stomach. The demon turns around and grins at you, licking some of the blood slowly off his clawed finger, amusement dancing in his unusual colored eyes.

Gritting your teeth, you loosen your grip on  Bec  ever so slightly, and he takes his chance. Pushing off of you with his powerful legs, effectively causing you to let go of him completely, and sends him falling after his beloved Jade with a loud painful howl. A sob shakes out of your chest as you watch him plummet, a few stray blood soaked feathers falling with him, reminisce of his lost owner drifting softly after him.

Looking up at the man that caused all of this, you blink tears out of your eyes as a million things you'd like to do start to bubble up in your brain.

"You...you!" But you can't bring yourself to curse, it's against who you are and doesn't seem right, and the man gets it. He chuckles darkly, crossing his arms across his tattered wife- beater clad shirt and grinning at you.

"What are you going to do about it? Recite the bible to me or something ?" He asks, cackling at his own joke like it's the funniest piece of comedy gold. Which it isn't.

Blood boils under your cheeks in embarrassment and rage, your fingers balling into fists as you send yourself soaring at the man, but you are stopped in your tracks as two powerful arms of another person find their way around you, grabbing onto your wrists and pulling them painfully back. Your back hits someone else with a thud, a yelp escaping your lips as   your wings flutter, trying  to  help you keep your balance in fear that they  will let you go unprepared. 

"Hey there pretty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> [Hey there pretty boy.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-8L21tDmpo)
> 
>  
> 
> \------
> 
> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but if you bug me enough about it I'll make sure to get it done ASAP for you, (this entitles that people actually enjoy it, haha).
> 
> Anyways, feel free to comment any questions, ideas, or concerns, or if you see anything wrong grammatically with this first chapter.


End file.
